team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship meet Beetlejuice
Team Friendship meet Beetlejuice is the second Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Tim Butron crossover film. Plot Barbara and Adam Maitland (who are hanging out with) decide to spend their Halloween vacation decorating their idyllic New England country home. While driving back from town, Barbara swerves to avoid a dog wandering the roadway, and crashes through a covered bridge, plunging into the river below. They return home but realize they cannot exactly recall how they got there. When Adam attempts to leave the house to retrace his steps, he finds himself in a strange, otherworldly dimension covered in sand (later referred to as Saturn) and populated by enormous sandworms. Realizing that they have no reflection in a mirror and are unable to leave their house, the Maitlands suspect they might not have survived the crash. A book entitled Handbook for the Recently Deceased discovered in the house confirms the couple's suspicion that they are, in fact, dead (much to Russell's shock and suddenly become terribly frightened when his irrational fear of ghosts interferes) except for because they all are protected by the powerful magic from Equestria. Compounding their distress, the Maitlands' house is sold and the obnoxious new owners, the Deetzes, arrive from New York City. The Deetzes consists of Charles, aspiring sculptor; Charles' second wife Delia; and Charles' goth daughter Lydia. Under the guidance of interior designer Otho, the Deetzes transform the house into a gaudy piece of modern art. Although the Maitlands and remain invisible to Charles and Delia, Lydia can plainly see all of them, and she befriends them all. Desperate to rid their house of the Deetzes, the Maitlands and seek help from their afterlife case worker, Juno, who informs them that the Maitlands must remain in the house for 125 years, and that if they want the Deetzes out of the house in the meantime, it is up to them to scare them away ("I Wanna Scare Myself"). The Maitlands' attempts at scaring the Deetzes away, however, prove ineffective. Against Juno's advice, they contact the miscreant Betelgeuse (pronounced "Beetlejuice"), a freelance "bio-exorcist" ghost who prides himself on his ability to exorcise the living. They chant his name three times and teleport to his grave, but upon meeting him they realize they've made a mistake and leave, forgetting to un-summon him and allowing him to run amok. When another attempt by the Maitlands to scare the Deetzes away (by making them dance and sing "The Banana Boat Song" by Harry Belafonte) fails, Betelgeuse turns into a huge snake to scare them himself, nearly killing Charles and Delia in the process. Barbara returns in time to save Lydia, who flees in tears. Otho, meanwhile, steals the Handbook for the Recently Deceased while snooping in the attic. Juno summons the Maitlands and the others back to her office; angry with their negligent behavior, she demands they get rid of the Deetzes and re-secure the Handbook immediately. Meanwhile, Lydia meets Betelgeuse, who has told her how to summon him and promises to take her to the Maitlands on the "other side". The Maitlands and return in time to stop Lydia from summoning Betelgeuse, and they reaffirm their friendship with one another (""). Otho, meanwhile, convinces Charles and Delia to hold a seance and summon the Maitlands' spirits, in order to persuade business tycoon Maxie Dean and his wife to invest money in a "museum of the paranormal" in Winter River. Using the Handbook, Otho successfully summons Barbara and Adam, but botches the process and causes the Maitlands to begin to decompose into nothingness. Desperate, Lydia summons Betelgeuse to help the Maitlands, agreeing to marry him if he does. Once released, Betelgeuse quickly disposes of the Deans, scares Otho away by using dark magic to change his clothes into something hideous and releases the Maitlands from the botched spell. He then conjures up a ghostly priest to wed him and Lydia; Delia's sculptures come to life and hold Delia and Charles hostage as witnesses. The Maitlands and our heroes try stop the ceremony before it can be completed, but Betelgeuse sends Adam to the miniature model and Barbara to Saturn and push out of the way. But Betelgeuse push Thomas too far and he was on the edge of the house over a big hill, but Luke, , Mater, , came to his rescue and pull him back in the house. When the priest is about to make the marriage pronouncement, Adam runs into Betelgeuse's foot with a miniature car and Barbara appears riding one of the Saturn sandworms, which swallows Betelgeuse whole. After Betelgeuse have been defeated, the Maitlands and appear to Lydia's parents, who now can see them. asks “”, but Twilight replies "I think that things are now going to be just fine". Some time later it is revealed that the Deetzes and the Maitlands decided to live together in harmony and share the home; Lydia, now a well-adjusted teenager, is treated like a daughter by the Maitlands. . At the film's conclusion, Betelgeuse is seen waiting in the afterlife reception waiting room, where he unwittingly angers a witch doctor, who shrinks his head. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * Events from mentioned in this film. * and the end credits music from Mickey's House of Villains are all featured as the end credits music for this film. * There will be a heavy censorship for this film. For instance, words like "d**n", "h***", "p***ed", the S word, "pervert", "sexual perversion", "p**", etc. will be replaced with words like "darn", "heck", "ticked", "crud", "jerk", "human harassment", "gum", etc., Lydia Deetz will say "Set your weird kissy faces in your own bedroom." instead of "Do that weird sexual stuff in your own bedroom.", Betelgeuse will say "Nice stupid model!" and either "(bleep) you! Say it!" or "Darn you! Say it!" instead of "Nice f**king model!" and "F**k you! Say it!" (despite the second use of the F word being overlapped by Lydia screaming at Adam and Barbara Maitland's scary faces, considering that the F word is completely inappropriate for a kids' film), the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some violence, all of bloody images, all alcohol drinking bits (since some characters are seen drinking beer), all cigarette smoking bits, sexual content (including adjustments and harassment), some scary images (depending which scenes are scary enough to censor), and some other content will all be censored to make this film suitable for children. Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Tim Burton crossovers Category:Halloween